Chibi love
by Littlefox64
Summary: A cute little oneshot for Vday set Middle school Yami gets turnned down by the girl he likes but will he do the same to the boy who's heart he stole? fixed somewhat


Littlefox64: I want to make this clear this is a fanfic that DOES NOT have anything to do with the Yugioh story like.

Mai is 14 Yugi and Yami are 12 Joey and Tea are 13. this takes place in middle school hence the name.

333Love me333

It was the day before Valentin's day and love was all ready in the air at Domino Jr. high. A group of kids stood in the cortyard watching a scene unfold before them waiting to know the outcome, in the center was a girl about 13 her short coconut air blowing in the soft wind and a boy a year younger his tri colored hair sticking out in everyway you can think of. He offered out a single flower.

"W-will you go out with me?" Yami pulled at this collar with one hand and offered the girl in front of him a singal daisy, she looked around at all the boys and girls around her, making a face she had become the queen of this group and was only one uped by the queen of the school Mai Valentine. The girl she longed to be and be with to bad she alwas had that tag along. But Tea had become what she never wanted to be and was loving it she used fear to get her way now.

"Maybe When hell freazes over." She spat pushing him away and stomping on the small daisy he had tried to give her for a split second she felt gilt but that boy was not the one she liked and she could have who ever she wanted. His hand fell and head dropped, the childern laughed.

A tall blond 14 year old stood on a sidewalk her hair blowing slightly along with her mid thigh skirt and jacket she watched the scene with a frown, arms squeezed around her waist. A boy of 11 or 12 with tri coloed hair watched shyly and hid in the girl's side not wanting to see the pain on Yami's face. the bell rang and the two walked to class the small boy sening one last look back at the last child in the cort yard as he pulled himself up to head to first bell.

~333Love me333~

Yami was sitting in 1st class he watched Tea who was sitting in the front of the room, right there and then he gave up she was not for him anymore but who was? The blond girl frome that morning watched him. This was a mixed grade class that everyone must attened. She was sitting in the same row as him but about 5 seats away her brother sat behind her his amethyst eyes never leaving the slouching preteen. He reached forward and poked her. "Mai.."

"You can speak with him later Yugi." She said looking back with a smile he nodded and looked down at his desk with a small frown manly at the small card he has attached a duel monster to. as the class drew to an end the bell rang and everyone got up.

Tea saw this as her chance to get the girl of her dreams and came over to Mai's deask, Yugi took his place at Mai's right side like always waiting for his older sister. Yami watched as Tea boosted herself up on the blond girl's desk. "Maimai do you want to hanging tomorrow, the day of_ LOVE_?"

"Sorry sweetie I don't like people like you." Mai turned and stood up throwing her bag over her should and putting her nose in the air walking. Yugi giggled getting a glare from Tea he just smiled and ran off after Mai falling in step with her as they hit the door.

"Grr…" She growled after him, before stomping off to her next class, Once out the door she bumped in to another girl. The girl gave her the sweetest smile and grabed her hand. She forgot Mai, Cute little Rebecca was better for her anyway.

"Wha was that 'bout?" Joey asked as he walked up to Yami, the other boy shook his head looking to the other trully not knowing or carring.

"don't know let's go." So the two headed for their next class.

~333Love me333~

After school

The halls were empty exept for a few dilly dallyers left after the last bell stampeed, Yami and Joey waked through the emtyness really happy they waited till most of the other kids cleared out. "I can't believe Tea turned you down like that." Joey said angrily Yami sighed as they headed to their lockers.

"Yah don't remind me," He sighed again, "Tomorrow is valentine's day and I will be the only one alone. By the Way are you meeting Seto tomarrow?" Yami said turning his locker lock.

"Yep we're meeting up with the group after school at the ice cream shop." He said putting his books into small blue locker. (there they are in the story)

Yugi was walking down the empty hall alone to get his books as Yami say "I'll be the only one alone" and he stopped should he say something, he blushed and went to his locker instead, Yami didn't even know him why approach.

"Hay Yam'," Joey nudged his friend, "Isn't that Yugi Mouto?" Yami looked over seeing the boy.

"It is and he's not at Mai's heals." Yugi looked over and smiled at them before shutting his looker and walking over.

"I saw what happened this morning." Joey was getting ready to yell at him, Yami looked upset and ready to defend himself. "She shouldn't have done that to you, you deserve better than her. If she acts like that" Both looked at him in shock, he gave him a small smile. "I have to go Sis is waiting for me." With that he ran off.

"Yugi…" Yami said looking after the boy.

~333Love me333~

The next day Valentine's day After school.

Yami and Joey where waking out of the school talking about how many cards and how much candy they had gotten Yami had to cards he didn't know who they were from but they where his favorites, one had a duel monster he had been want attached and the other candy.

Both saw Mai and Yugi near the school gates Yugi looked nerves. " should we go see what's up?" Joey asked Yami nodded.

"I need to give them cards anyway." Yami said with a smile they got a bit closer and could hear the two

"You have to do it you said you would." Mai said Yugi gave her a pouty look.

"But they'll hate me if I do." Yugi swung his body from side to side throwing a bit of a fit Mai looked up and saw the boys coming she smirked and turned the boy around with a light shove.

"You'll be fine now go." Yugi stumbled forward stopping a few feet in front of Yami and blushed when he say the red eyes of the slightly older boy looking at him.

"Yugi?" Yami asked quirking his brow. "Hay." He smiled seeing the boy look up then at the ground. "Something, wrong?"

Yugi shifted nervously. "Y-yami this is for you." He said handing Yami a hart shaped box and a red rose. Yami looked at them then Yugi who was blushing but kept his eyes on Yami. It was like what Yami had done to tea the day before Yami was shocked to say the least. "I know I'm making a fool of myself but I have liked you for awhile and I just thought you should know…umm.." Yugi looked away from those eyes that where burning him alive.

"Would you have told me if Tea had said yes?" Yami asked in a flat tone Yugi looked up and said as clear as day.

"Yes. I was going to tell you this year anyway even if it means I get beat up for the rest of my life, I wanted you to know."

"Yugi…" Yami stepped closer Yugi was ready to be hit but instead a hand grabbed his chin and soft lips hit his own in a chaste kiss, "Happy Valentine's day Yugi." Yami slipped a small box of sweet hearts in his hand and kissed the boy again.

"He got what he deserved," Mai smiled at the two resting their foreheads together.

"Much better than that Queen Bee." Joey added with a smirk.


End file.
